Love Hurts
by fangirlcrazylife
Summary: Merlin tells Arthur about his feelings towards him but merlin,emotional and scared,runs away. Arthur,speechless and lost,being left alone not able to tell Merlin about his true feelings for him is confused. Will feelings and truth be revealed or will everything fall apart entirely and crash ? Merlin/Arthur
1. pain and truth

I love you!

These three words that weren't supposed to be said with Merlin knowing that Arthur could never feel the same about him,were said out of frustration towards the prince. Merlin was scared of how Arthur will react to him saying how he felt about him that he started running out of the prince's chambers. But was grabbed by his arm by Arthur, stopping him, bowed his head down, not wanting to look at him with fear of crying. After a few seconds, Arthur let go of Merlin's arm and grabbed his chin making him look at the prince with fresh tears rolling down his face and looking terrified.

Arthur frown wondering why his manservant was crying, lifted his hand slowly moving towards Merlin's face wiping away his tears. The prince gave him a small smile which only made Merlin cry more with pain and fear in his eyes. Arthur moved his hand away from Merlin's face onto Merlin's shoulders gently trying not to frightening him. The prince's frown turn into a small sad smile looking at his manservant with worry trying to think of something to have Merlin stop crying.

Merlin stepped away from Arthur, not looking at him, embarrassed knowing the prince knew how he felt about him. Arthur looked at him lost and confused with what was going on reaching out to his manservant trying to not have him leave but Merlin backed more away. He shook his head crying more than ever with trails of tears falling down his face feeling heartbroken. Merlin ran out of Arthur's chamber fast as he could not letting Arthur say a word or get him to stay any longer in the room. He left the prince in a confused and hurt haze not doing what just happened but feeling like he should have done something for Merlin to stay and tell him the truth about his feeling for him. But it was too late...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: i'm kinda new to fanfiction so I kinda know what I'm doing. Your reviews and comments will help a lot to know what to improve in my writing and maybe for future chapters to if enough people like it, I would love to write more chapters :) **


	2. Getting away

**A/N - so here is chapter two for yall, took me awhile to get it done but hey i finally got it done! Thanks to the people who has fave and followed this story, I'm glad yall enjoyed it and hope you enjoy this chapter too. Gotta give thanks to my beta, AllthingsMagical321 for helping me out with this story, i wouldn't know what i do without you! okay i will stop babbling and let yall read.**

**Getting away**

Merlin ran as fast as he could through the castle, pushing and moving past people, not wanting to stop. He felt like he was choking and needing air to fill his lungs, instead of the choked up sobs that were repeatedly coming out, making it hard to breathe. The tears has yet to stop, still running down his face, coming more freely now that he was nowhere near the prince, making him blind to where he was going. To anyone who saw him, could clearly see he was a wreck, but didn't question it much, since he was only a servant and it wasn't their business to interfere.

Merlin kept running, his legs started to ache and his eyes started to burn from all the hot tears running down his face, but didn't care, knowing he had to get out of the castle and away from everyone. But to his dismay, he was coming up to having no strength to go on and to exhaustion if he kept on like, this pushing himself past his limit. Why Merlin said 'I love you' to Arthur, he really had no idea, already knowing that the feeling wouldn't be returned and would be chaos if the king found out. The face Arthur had made when the truth was told to him made Merlin's heart ache and had more tears falling, because he knew he couldn't go back to Arthur without having his heart broken.

He wished he just kept his mouth shut and pushed his feelings away, but of course he couldn't, what with Arthur being too kind and caring too much for him when he was only supposed to be his servant. Merlin knew that even with the prince being kind and caring, it couldn't possibly mean that he could have feelings for him too, but he was so caught up in the moment that he was clearly not thinking straight. He was being foolish and giving himself and his heart hope that Arthur and himself could be...could be more than just a prince and manservant but maybe become entwined together as two lovers like a man and woman.

But that could never happen, not when Arthur was a prince and him a simple manservant living under the rule of Uther. He would not let Arthur get banished or killed by Uther because of his silly feelings when he knows that Arthur has to become king for he is the once and future king. Even if it hurts him, he knows it's his destiny to make sure that the prince does and needing to push his love for Arthur away. But how does he hide his feelings for Arthur when every time Merlin sees him, he grins like a lunatic and like a lovesick teenage girl. It only gets worse when he has to actually touch the prince to help him dress or even a simple touch of fingertips when he's handing him things.

He doesn't know what he will do but one thing he does know, is that he has to get out of the castle and far away from everyone who can see that he is not well. Merlin can't have anyone know his feelings for the prince when it will only cause chaos and will somehow get back to Arthur. No, the right thing to do is get away and think everything through to see what he can do to hid his love for the prince and act like his normal clumsy idiotic self. Merlin can see that he's only a few feet away from the castle's entrance to the villages into the forest that lead to Ealdor.

Merlin is only hoping that he will go un notice and that no one will notice how wreck he is and stop him. He doesn't know if he could handle stopping to answer any questions in the state he's in. By now the tears has dried up and he's in short breath from the running but he knows he can't stop for fear that he would break down into all new tears the villages know who he is so it wouldn't take long for Arthur to get news that his manservant is in a bad state. Merlin won't let that happen, for it will be the worst to have to go back to Arthur especially now when he knows about his feelings.

He will continue running if that is the case because he won't go back, not now and not while he's like this. Merlin runs more, with the energy he has left, ready to finally get away and break down with no one worrying or asking him questions. But he feels that something is making him want to stop and lie down. He feels like his head is spinning uncontrollably and that the things around him are spinning with him. Merlin can feel that he is wobbling side to side and that he can't see the path ahead of him. But he hears his name in the distant, someone calling him but he can't figure who it is. Merlin can barely manage to see brown curly hair and dark skin but when he tries to see clearly, he feels himself falling slowly with the world around him still spinning and him with it. Merlin hears shouting and loud footsteps coming towards him, a girl maybe, sounding worried and frighten but before he can know who it is, the world becomes dark and blurry until he can't see nothing but black.


End file.
